Qui l'aurait cru ?
by Dinou
Summary: un membre de la famille de Joy débarque au groupe W et une partie du passé de Kerenski est dévoilé.


Une fois n'est pas coutume, Largo se prenait la tête ave Michel Cardignac lors d'un conseil d'administration.

**Groupe W, salle du conseil** :

L : « Michel, soyez lucide cinq minutes ! Cet accord fera faire des économies au groupe W, et permettra à de nombreux pays de relever leur économie ! »

M.C. : « Notre but n'est pas de permettre à leurs économies de se relever mais de faire des bénéfices ! »

L : « Nous en ferons sur le long terme. Regardez les cinq dossiers qui sont devant vous. Ce sont cinq études faites par cinq cabinets différents, et tous attestent ce que je viens de vous dire ! » dit Largo qui commençait à perdre patience devant la mauvaise volonté de Cardignac.

J.S : « Il a raison Michel. J'ai moi-même étudié le dossier, et ça m'apparaît plus qu'avantageux pour le groupe financièrement. Et ainsi nous donnerons une meilleure image du groupe W. »

Cardignac fulminait. Il savait qu'après cette intervention de John Sullivan, le reste du conseil se rangerait du côté de Largo. Ce dernier dissimulait un sourire triomphant, car une fois de plus il avait « vaincu » Cardignac.

Il sortit de la salle u conseil après avoir eut l'accord de tous les membres pour le contrat et se dirigea vers son appartement où il savait que son meilleur ami, Simon Ovronnaz, ex voleur et maintenant chef de l'international security, qui est la filière sécurité du groupe W, l'attendait pour parler de sa dernière conquête. Largo et Simon se connaissait depuis maintenant neuf ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur la paillasse d'une prison et depuis ne s'étaient plus quittés. Ils avaient forgés au fil des années une amitié solide et à toute épreuve. Ils discutèrent ainsi de choses et d'autres pendant un moment et se rendirent au bunker.

**Bunker, troisième sous-sol du groupe W** :

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte ils virent ce qu'ils voyaient à chaque fois. A droite se tenait Joy Arden, ex agent de la CIA reconvertit en garde du corps personnel de Largo. La jeune femme avait un tempérament bien trempé et un regard marron qui pouvait tuer un homme… Simon en faisait régulièrement les frais d'ailleurs… A gauche, en face de Joy, se tenait Georgi Kerenski. C'était un ex agent du KGB qui après une sombre histoire était devenu consultant en sécurité. A présent il s'occupait du système informatique du groupe W. Joy et Georgi travaillaient sur leurs ordinateurs respectifs quand Largo et Simon entrèrent.

L : « Alors ça bosse dure à ce que je vois ! »

J : « Il faut bien ! » dit Joy en levant les yeux vers son patron.

Ce dernier lui offrit un magnifique sourire auquel elle répondit. Joy et Largo étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre au premier regard. Mais aucun d'eux n'osaient avancer depuis leur rupture d'un commun accord un an auparavant. Simon et Georgi n'avaient pas vraiment compris pourquoi ces deux là s'étaient séparés mais ils n'avaient rien dit, respectant la décision des deux jeunes gens.

S : « Alors du nouveau ? »

K : « oui. »

L & S : « C'est vrai ? »

K : « Mais oui, pour une fois Simon tu es descendu avant midi. » dit Kerenski sans quitter son écran des yeux.

Simon ne dit rien sachant très bien que c'était perdu d'avance. Il prit place comme Largo auprès de Joy et Kerenski.

J : « Alors, ce conseil d'administration ? » demanda Joy.

L « Une agonie… dans d'atroces souffrances ! » en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

J : « A ce point là ? » demanda t-elle amusée.

K : « Cardignac t'a encore fait des misères ? » dit il sur un ton ironique.

L : « Même pas t'imagines ! »

K : « Chacun ses problèmes ! » dit il fataliste.

Leur discussion continua encore quelques instants sur la stupidité de Cardignac quand le téléphone de Joy sonna.

J : « Oui ? »

: « Excusez moi de vous dérangez mademoiselle Arden, c'est Tom de l'entrée. »

J : « Que se passe t-il Tom ? »

T : « Une jeune femme demande à vous voire. »

J : « Vous a-t-elle dit son nom ? »

Quand eut prononcé le mot « elle », Simon et les deux autres levèrent la tête se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce elle.

T : « Elle dit se nommer Marina Arden mademoiselle. »

A ces mots, un magnifique sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Joy.

J : « Faites la attendre et dites lui que j'arrive immédiatement. »

Elle raccrocha et sortit en trombe du bunker avant même que ces messieurs eussent le plaisir de lui poser la moindre question.

Joy prit l'ascenseur et partit dans le hall où une jeune femme l'attendait. Largo, Simon et Kerenski avaient repéré Joy grâce aux caméras de surveillance du groupe W et ils la virent se diriger vers une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains remonter en un chignon dont quelques mèches rebelles dépassaient.

**Hall du Groupe W** :

J : « Marina ? » dit elle émue.

La jeune femme se retourna.

M : « Salut ! » lui répondit elle tout aussi émue.

Elles se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans bouger puis tout à coup tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

J : « Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir. » dit Joy les larmes aux yeux.

M : « Tu m'as beaucoup manquée à moi aussi. »

Les hommes regardaient du bunker ce qu'il se passait et ils étaient totalement largués. Tous trois, en fait c'était surtout Simon, essayaient de trouver une explication quand la porte du bunker s'ouvrit sur Joy et Marina.

J : « Je suis de retour ! » dit elle à ces messieurs. « Viens ! Je vais te présenter ! » dit elle à Marina.

La jeune femme la suivit sans discuter.

M : « Bonjour ! » dit elle en entrant dans le bunker.

J : « Je voudrais vous présenter… ma petite sœur. » dit Joy toujours aussi émue.

L & S : « Pardon ? » dirent ils étonnés.

L : « Tu ne nous as jamais parlé d'une sœur. » dit Largo. D'une certaine manière le jeune homme se sentait blessé que Joy ne lui ait jamais parlé de sa sœur, même quand ils étaient ensemble.

M : « Probablement parce que j'ai été déclarée morte pendant quelques temps. » dit la jeune femme.

L : « Oh ! » dit il penaud. Il comprit un peu pourquoi Joy ne lui en avait pas parlé.uune femme, Largo y retrouvait le sourire de Joy, ses yeux mis parlé de sa soeur,heveux ch

M : « Ce n'est rien vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

En regardant la jeune femme, Largo y retrouvait le sourire de Joy, ses yeux marrons.

J : « Marina, je te présente Largo Winch. »

M : « Pas besoins Joy ! On voit sa photo sur toutes les couvertures de magasine, généralement avec un sourire béat et une coupe de champagne à la main. » dit elle en serrant la main du milliardaire.

S : « Moi c'est Si… » commença t-il à dire en s'approchant de Marina.

J : « Tu fais un pas de plus vers ma sœur et tu es un petit suisse mort ! » dit Joy en lançant un regard noir à Simon. Ce dernier resta là où il se trouvait. « Lui c'est Simon Ovronnaz, coureur de jupons notoire et très accessoirement le chef de mon département. »

La jeune femme acquièça et sourit à l'ex voleur.

J : « Et pour finir, lui c'est… »

M : « Georgi Kerenski. » dit elle en coupant Joy et en plantant son regard dans celui de l'ex agent du KGB.

K (en russe) : « Que fais tu ici ? »

M (en russe) : « Je suis venue voir Joy. »

K (en russe) : « Ah oui ? » demanda t-il sceptique.

M (en russe) : « Georgi s'il te plaît ! » lui dit elle sur un ton suppliant.

K : « Non ! » dit il en se levant et quittant le bunker.

M : « Georgi, je t'en prie… » dit la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.

J : « Tu connais Kerenski ? » demanda Joy dubitative.

M : « On peut dire ça. » dit elle sans croiser le regard de sa sœur.

L : « Vous semblez bien vous connaître. Pourquoi est il si septique ? »

M : « Vous comprenez le russe n'est ce pas ? »

Largo acquièça.

M : « Je suis désolée, mais ça ne regarde que Georgi et moi… Mais laissons ça de côté ! Alors Joy raconte moi ce qu'est ta vie depuis ces cinq dernières années ? » dit Marina en ravalant ses larmes.

Joy, Simon et Largo voyaient bien que Marina faisait en sorte de faire bonne figure devant eux, ils n'étaient pas dupes, mais ils voyaient bien aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler alors ils n'insistèrent pas.

L : « Joy prends ta journée. » dit Largo tout à coup.

J : « Tu es sûre ? »

L : « Je ne bouge pas du groupe de toute la journée. Toi et ta sœur avez de tas choses à vous dire. » lui dit il en lui faisant un magnifique sourire devant lequel Joy craquait à chaque fois.

J : « Merci. » dit elle à Largo, puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur, « tu viens ? »

M : « Je te suis ! »

J & M : « A plus tard ! » dirent elles en chœur en sortant du bunker.

A présent il ne restait que Simon et Largo.

S : « Elle est magnifique. » dit il rêveur.

L : « Simon arrête tout de suite ! Tu sais très bien que si tu l'approches, Joy va te tuer ! »

S : « Ouais, ouais… Tu sais pourquoi Kerenski a réagit comme ça ? »

L : « Non, mais j'aimerais bien comprendre ! »

Pendant ce temps là, dans les rues de New York, les sœurs Arden profitaient pleinement de leurs retrouvailles ! Joy et Marina prenaient le temps de réapprendre à se connaître après toutes ces années de séparation.

M : « Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que l'on t'avait tirée dessus. »

J : « Ce n'est rien, je me suis bien remise depuis ! » lui assura t-elle.

M : « Oui je vois ça ! Et ensuite après ton accident ? »

J : « J'ai arrêté de travailler quelques temps… » Joy s'interrompit un moment puis reprit « Mais finalement je n'ai pas pu rester chez moi à ne rien faire, alors j'ai repris le travail ! »

M : « Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? » demanda t-elle sur un ton interrogateur mêlé à de la curiosité.

J : « Pardon ? »

M : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne reprennes ton travail ? »

J : « J'avais oublié que tu étais si perspicace, d'ailleurs tu sais… »

M : « Joy arrête d'essayer de noyer le poisson ! Et dis moi maintenant ce qui s'est passé ! »

Joy dut céder face à sa sœur.

J : « Largo et moi avons eut une relation pendant quelques temps. »

M : « Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés ? »

J : « Nous ne voulions pas mélanger travail et vie privée. »

M : « La vraie raison s'il te plaît ? »

Joy n'arrivait pas croire, malgré ces cinq années de séparation, sa sœur continuait de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

J : « Nous n'étions pas prêts à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. »

M : « Traduction : t'as eut peur et il l'a accepté ! »

J : « Mais non ! » protesta Joy.

M : « Ah mais si ! Donc les différentes conquêtes c'est en attendant que tu te décides. »

J : « Tu sais qu'il y a des fois où tu m'énerves ? »

M : « Donc c'est que j'ai raison ! »

J : « Peut être…

M : « C'est pas peut être c'et sûrement ! Bien j'ai une question ! »

J : « Quoi ? »

M : « Tu vas le faire mariner encore longtemps ? »

J : « Je ne sais pas… »

M : « Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ? »

J : « Lui. » admit elle dans un murmure.

M : « Joy chérie, je vais te dire un truc : dans ses yeux on peut voir qu'il t'aime… alors si tu lui sautais dessus je te jure qu'il largue la pétasse du moment pour vivre quelque chose de solide avec toi ! »

Joy regarda sa sœur, et pensait aux paroles de cette dernière. Il était temps qu'elle arrête de se cacher et qu'elle affronte ses peurs pour vivre heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs années.

J : « Merci petite sœur. » dit elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

M : « Mais je t'en prie ! Le plaisir est pour moi ! »

Joy repensait encore à ce qui s'était passé dans le bunker entre sa sœur et Kerenski. De nombreuses questions lui venaient à l'esprit, mais elle voyait bien que pour le moment sa sœur ne lui dirait rien. Elles profitèrent ainsi l'une de l'autre. Elles dînèrent en ville. Elles étaient au café quand le téléphone portable de Marina sonna.

**Restaurant new-yorkais, 22h00 :**

M : « Allô ? » dit elle gaiement.

: (en russe) « Je sais où tu es ! »

Marina perdit sa joie et un voile sombre remplaça la gaieté.

M : (en russe) « Que veux tu ? »

: (en russe) « Tu paieras ! »

Et il raccrocha.

Joy vit le regard apeuré de sa sœur.

J : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

M : « Rien, oublie ! »

J : « Marina je… »

M : « Joy ! Laisse tomber s'il te plaît ! » dit elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

J : « Comme tu veux ! »

**Parking du restaurant, 23h30 :**

J : « Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi ! »

M : « Oui, moi aussi ! Il commence à se faire tard ! » dit elle en ouvrant sa voiture à distance.

Tout à coup la voiture de Marina explosa et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à couvert.

J : « Tu n'as rien ? »

M : « Non ça va. Et toi ? »

J : « Toujours entière. »

M : « Bien… Oh la la ! Regarde ça ! Ils ont ruiné ma voiture ! »

J : « Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à présent ? » dit elle sans prêter attention aux dernières paroles de sa sœur.

Marina vit que cette fois Joy ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

M : « Bien, mais d'abord contact Kerenski. Et dis moi, où peut on se retrouver en sécurité ? »

J : « Le bunker du groupe W est le meilleur endroit que je connaisse pour ce genre de situation… Mais que vient faire Kerenski dans cette histoire ? »

M : « Ca le concerne également. »

Joy n'ajouta pas un moment et contacta Kerenski. Ce dernier vint après que Joy l'eut convaincu. Bien sûr quand elles arrivèrent elles tombèrent sur Largo et Simon qui insistèrent pour savoir ce qu'elles faisaient là, alors Marina leur demanda de les suivre, au point où elle en était…

**Bunker du groupe W** :

Kerenski était déjà là.

M : « Bonsoir Georgi. » dit elle un peu gênée de se retrouver auprès de lui.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien.

M : « On a un problème Georgi, Youri ma retrouvé ! »

K : « Quoi ? » dit il en sortant de son mutisme.

M : « Je ne sais pas comment il a fait. »

L : « Qui est Youri ? »

M : « Youri Tamilavich est un ancien du KGB allié à la mafia polonaise. »

S : « Ouh ! »

K : « Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il t'a retrouvé ? » lui demanda t-il durement.

M : « Il a appelé sur mon portable et a fait explosé ma voiture, ça te va ? » lui répondit elle sur le même ton.

J : « Excusez moi tous les deux, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris en quoi ça concerne Kerenski ? »

K : « Nous avons fait mettre Youri en prison et mis à jour ces trafics. »

S : « Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir vous offrir le thé pour vous remercier de l'avoir balancé ! »

M : « Je ne sais pas… » dit cette dernière en s'asseyant. « Moi qui croyais qu'il avait enfin cesser de me poursuivre… Quelle idiote ! »

Joy se rapprocha de sa petite sœur et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

J : « Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire. » dit elle sur un ton ferme.

M : « Quoi donc ? » demanda t-elle face à l'air déterminé de sa sœur.

J : « Le mettre hors d'état de nuire définitivement. »

K : « C'est dans tes cordes ça, hein Marina ? » dit il cinglant.

Cette dernière encaissa la remarque, s'excusa et sortit du bunker pour ne pas que Kerenski la voit pleurer.

J : « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais ce n'es pas une raison pour la faire souffrir ! » dit elle en sortant du bunker pour aller retrouver sa sœur.

L : « Kerenski… »

K : « Je ne veux pas en parler ! » dit il en se plongeant dans un mutisme.

Le fait de revoir la jeune femme avait fait ressurgir de mauvais mais aussi de bons souvenirs partagés avec Marina, mais aussi des sentiments qu'il pensait à tout jamais avoir enfouis en lui.

Joy s'était heurté à un mur : sa sœur ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment, mais elle lui avait promis qu'elle le ferait tôt ou tard. Joy espérait que cela se fasse le plus tôt possible, n'aimant pas ne pas comprendre quelque chose…surtout quand ça concernait sa petite sœur.

Le lendemain, l'intel unit et Marina se mirent au travail pour savoir quelles avaient été les dernières activités de Youri. Ils constatèrent qu'il avait repris les bonnes habitudes : vol, meurtre, extorsion, drogue et autres joyeusetés de ce genre.

Largo dut se rendre à des réunions ou à des rendez vous pour ne pas que Cardignac trouve quelque chose pour chasser Largo de la tête du groupe W.

A un moment, Georgi et Marina étaient seuls dans le bunker. L'atmosphère était très tendue.

M : « On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! » dit la jeune femme tout à coup.

Kerenski leva la tête.

K : « Pardon ? »

M : « Il est temps qu'on en parle… qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire… le passé nous ronge le présent ! »

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que trois curieux étaient derrière la porte et attendaient avant d'entrer espérant enfin comprendre.

K : « Il n'y a rien à dire ! Tu m'as trahi ! »

M : « Non ! »

K : « Non mais attend, tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? »

M : « C'est vrai que la CIA m'a envoyé au départ pour te tuer, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas remarqué je ne t'ai pas tué ! »

K : « Pourquoi ? »

M : « Je veux avant tout que tu ne me coupe pas pour qu'enfin je t'explique tout, s'il te plaît. »

Kerenski acquièça de mauvaise grâce.

M : « Ma mission était de t'éliminer, mais il fallait que je t'approche de près pour ça. C'est vrai que j'avais ordre de te séduire afin de mieux te tuer, mais quelque chose d'imprévu s'est produit… »

K : « Quoi ? »

M : « Mes supérieurs n'avait pas prévu que je tomberais éperdument amoureuse de toi… Quand je t'ai épousé Georgi j'étais sincère. Mes sentiments étaient réels. » dit elle les larmes aux yeux. « J'ai tout fait pour te protéger. J'ai fait croire à la CIA que je t'utilisais pour avoir des informations sur la mafia et quelques uns de l'ex KGB… Mais au bout d'un certain temps, ils ont compris que je leur mentais, alors ils m'ont menacée de tout te révéler… et à ce moment là tu parlais de fonder une famille, alors je devais te le dire, je ne pouvais plus te mentir. » dit elle alors que les larmes inondaient son visage.

Les trois « voyeurs » comprenaient enfin le pourquoi du comportement de Marina et de Georgi.

K : « Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu m'as vraiment aimé ? »

M : « Plus que tout au monde… Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que je t'ai aimé toi ! » dit elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Georgi.

Kerenski était troublé par les paroles de la jeune femme. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était même perturbé par toutes ses révélations.

C'est à ce moment là qu'arrivèrent les trios autres. Ils firent mine de ne pas faire attention aux yeux rougis de Marina. En les voyant entrer dans le bunker, Marina et Georgi détournèrent leurs regards et fixèrent de nouveau leurs écrans respectifs.

Ils travaillèrent tous dans le bunker dans cette atmosphère tendue toute la journée.

L : « Bon écoutez ! Je propose que l'on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, il est tard, et il est grand temps d'aller faire un gros dodo ! » Dit il en étouffant un bâillement.

J : « Oui tu as raison, je suis vannée ! »

Simon était debout à l'entrée du bunker et attendait Largo. Kerenski n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Joy se leva, tout comme Marina, cette dernière prit ses affaires et partit du bunker en silence en laissant sa sœur en plan. Joy voulu la suivre mais Kerenski l'en empêcha.

K : « Laisse la Joy ! Elle a besoins d'être seule ! »

J : « Mais… »

K : « Ta sœur est une grande fille, elle sait se défendre. Laisse la ! »

Joy acquièça mais regarda inquiète la porte du bunker par où sa soeur s'en était allée.

L : « Joy, tu n'as qu'à rester au groupe W pour. Tu es trop fatiguée pour prendre le volant. Il en est de même pour toi Kerenski. »

J : « Merci Largo, mais… »

L : « S'il te plaît. Je me sentirais plus rassuré. » lui dit il en plantant son regard azur dans les yeux marrons de la jeune femme.

J : « Bien. » dit elle.

**Quelques heures plus tard, un quartier résidentiel de New York : **

Marina était plantée devant une maison depuis plusieurs heures. Elle n'osait pas faire un pas de plus votre la maison. Cette maison lui rappelait tant de souvenirs qu'elle avait partagés avec Kerenski. Finalement elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains et entra dans la maison. Elle et Kerenski l'avaient acheté au début de leur mariage. Ils y avaient passé des moments magiques. Elle sourit en y repensant. Elle avançait d'une pièce à l'autre se remémorant tous ses souvenirs qui la rendaient si mélancolique. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une pièce qui fut leur salon.

M : « On a passé de bons moments ici, hein Georgi ? » dit cette dernière sans se retourner. Elle avait senti la présence de son ex mari.

K : « Oui c'est vrai. » dit il en avançant vers elle.

Elle lui tournait toujours le dos.

M : « Un rêve qui a tournée au cauchemar…Moi qui pensait enfin être heureuse… J'ai tout gâché… »

La jeune femme sentit alors une main sur son avant bras qui la forçait à se retourner. Kerenski vit alors le visage de son ex femme inondé par les larmes. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile à cet instant. Alors que Kerenski allait dire quelque chose, un objet arriva par la fenêtre. Les deux ex espions y reconnurent une bombe et sortirent en toute hâte de la maison qui explosa leur faisant faire un joli vol plané.

K & M : « Tu n'as rien ? » dirent ils en même temps.

Puis Marina se tourna vers ce qui fut leur maison, et qui n'était maintenant qu'un immense brasier.

M : « Ma maison… c'était ma maison… » dit elle secouée par les sanglots.

K : « Il faut rentrer au groupe W. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. »

M : « Non ! Je n'irai nulle part ! J'en ai assez de fuir… Pourquoi ne me laisse t-il pas tranquille à la fin ? Je n'en peux plus… »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité, Kerenski oublia toute la haine, la colère et le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait pour son ex femme et la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Elle avait besoins de sa présence, de se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de Kerenski. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier l'aida à se relever et la conduisit au groupe W. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Marina dormait profondément. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie aussi paisiblement… sans aucune crainte pour sa vie ou celle de ses proches. A leur arrivée, Joy était présente suivie de Largo, car Kerenski les avait appelé pour les prévenir pour la bombe.

K : « Je vais l'amener dans ma chambre. » dit il en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille.

Automatiquement, Marina mit ses bras autour du cou sa Kerenski et enfoui sa tête dans le cou du russe. Kerenski fut un peu surpris, mais il ne dit rien la laissant dormir paisiblement.

**Lendemain matin, appartement de Kerenski au groupe W :**

Marina ouvrit doucement les yeux. La pauvre était totalement dans le gaz. Elle tourna la tête pour essayer de savoir où elle se trouvait et son regard tomba sur un Kerenski endormi sur un fauteuil tout près d'elle. Elle resta à le fixer jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se réveille.

K : « Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda t-il doucement.

M : « Oui, merci… » dit elle sans croiser son regard. « Merci d'avoir été là hier soir. » ajouta t-elle.

Kerenski s'approcha de Marina et vit à nouveau ses yeux s'inonder de larmes. Ils découvraient Marina sous un autre jour. Il l'avait toujours connue si forte, si pleine de vie, et elle paraissait si fragile et si désoeuvrée à ce moment précis.

M : « Il faut vraiment l'arrêter…je n'en peux plus. »

K : « Bien. »

Alors Marina lui sourit et sortit du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

K : « Tu en as pour longtemps ? »

M : « Pardon ? »

K : « La salle de bain. J'aimerai prendre une douche avant midi. »

M : « Ah ah ah ! Lâche tes clichés Georgi, toutes les femmes ne passent pas des heures dans la salle de bain ! »

K : « Ah oui ? » dit il sceptique.

M : « Et le pire dans cette histoire c'est que tu te crois drôle ! » dit elle en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Georgi réfléchit un instant : il avait eut l'impression de revenir à l'époque où ils étaient mariés et heureux. Ce genre de conversation leur arrivait souvent et se finissait toujours par un langoureux baiser, qui parfois dégénérait en une passion intense qui les occupait toute une journée…

Alors qu'il était encore dans ses souvenirs, Marina sortit de la salle de bain.

M : « Vingt minutes ! » dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Georgi lui sourit. « Bon, je vais aller voir Joy. On se retrouve au bunker »

K : « Bien sûr ! A tout à l'heure ! »

M : « A tout à l'heure. »

Une demie heure plus tard, tous étaient au bunker et essayaient de trouver une solution pour mettre fin aux agissements de Youri.

K : « Et dans sa comptabilité ? »

M : « Rien, c'est clean cette fois ! »

Tous la regardèrent comme si elle s'était transformée en E.T.

K : « C'est comme ça que nous l'avions coincé la dernière fois. »

M : « Il faut trouver une faille. »

Alors qu'ils discutaient, le téléphone portable de Marina se mit à sonner. La jeune femme semblait paralysée. Georgi se saisit alors du téléphone et décrocha.

K : « Oui. »

Youri : (en russe) « Georgi ! Mon dieu ça fait longtemps ! »

K : (en russe) « Pas assez à mon goût. Que veux tu ? »

Y : (en russe) « Me venger. Dis moi, où est ta femme ? »

K : (en russe) « Laisse la tranquille ! » dit il menaçant.

Y : (en russe) « Vous allez payer… tous les deux ! »

Puis il raccrocha.

K : « Il faut qu'on l'arrête et vite. »

J : « Je crois que j'ai quelque chose ! » dit Joy tout à coup.

M : « Quoi ? »

J : « Apparemment, il prépare quelque chose. Il a réservé des camions sois disant pour livrer des sièges de toilette. A mon avis dans la cargaison, il n'y aura pas que de sièges de toilette vu le destinataire ! »

S : « C'est-à-dire ? »

J : « James Gogolak. » et devant le regard d'incompréhension de Simon elle ajouta « mafia polonaise. »

S : « Ah ok ! Ca risque d'être intéressant ! »

K : « C'est prévu pour quand ? » dit il sans prêter attention aux paroles de Simon.

J : « Demain soir. »

L : « Ok, mais comment on va s'y prendre ? »

M : « C'est simple. Il faut le provoquer et le forcer à faire une faute que fera que les autorités découvrent son cher chargement. »

K : « Quand elle a raison, elle a raison ! »

C'est ainsi que Simon se fit une joie de surveiller le convoie pendant que Largo se coltinait encore un conseil d'administration et que les trois ex espions affinaient le plan initial pour éviter tout problème.

Dans l'après midi, Joy alla voir Largo dans son appartement.

J : « Tu voulais me voir ? » dit elle en passant la tête à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Largo.  
L : « Oui, en effet ! Entre ! »

J : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle en s'approchant de Largo et en s'asseyant à côté de Largo sur le bureau de ce dernier.

L : « Rien de spécial, j'avais envie de te parler. »

J : « Oh, et de quoi s'il te plaît ? »

L : « Je ne sais pas… Par exemple de Kerenski et de ta sœur ! Ca a l'air de te miner ? »

J : « J'ignorais tout de ce qui se passait… Je ne comprends que ma sœur ait accepté ce genre de mission. La seule explication, serait que c'est notre père qui la lui ait confiée. »

L : « Et elle aurait acceptée pour ne pas le décevoir ? »

J : « Oui, c'est plus que probable. »

L : « Tu en as appris plus auprès de ta sœur pou savoir vraiment ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Kerenski ? »

J : « En fait, elle m'a surtout parlé de ses sentiments… Je crois qu'elle ne sait plus où elle en est. »

L : « Comment ça ? »

J : « Je crois qu'elle avait enfin tiré un trait sur Kerenski et sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux quand… »

L : « Youri a fait son grand retour. »

J : « Oui. Et là, elle doit à nouveau faire face aux sentiments qu'elle éprouve toujours pour Kerenski. »

L : « J'en connais un autre qui doit faire face à un problème similaire. »

J : « Si seulement ils s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances. »

L : « Oui, c'est vrai. S'il n'y avait pas eut toutes ces histoires, juste eux… » dit il en plantant son regard dans celui de sa garde du corps, tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

J : « Je crois que ça va déraper, on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là. »

L : « Pas cette fois Joy ! » dit il résolu. « Nous n'avons pas un passé comme le leur… la seule chose qui nous retient c'est la peur ! »

J : « Largo je… »

L : « Il est grand temps de dépasser tout ça Joy… » dit il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Au début, trop surprise, la jeune femme ne bougea pas. Alors Largo intensifia le baiser et posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de Joy pour ne pas que cette dernière ne se sauve. Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Largo sur elle, Joy ressentit comme une décharge électrique la parcourir. Alors elle commença enfin à prendre vraiment part aux baisers et à y répondre avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Au bout d'un moment, par manque d'oxygène, ils durent rompre le baiser et se séparer… mais ils ne se séparèrent que de quelques millimètres, juste assez pour respirer tout en sentant le souffle de l'autre.

L : « Ne me dis pas que c'était une erreur, je t'en prie ! » lui dit il dans un murmure.

J : « Je ne te le dirai pas. » lui dit elle sur le même ton.

L : « Juré ? »

J : « Promis. » dit elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Largo était heureux de la nouvelle dimension que prenaient ses rapports avec Joy. Ils étaient enfin réunis et ils espéraient tous les deux que cette fois ce serait la bonne.

J : « Il va falloir que je redescende au bunker. »

L : « Maintenant ? » demanda t-il en déposant de légers baisers dans le cou de Joy.

J : « Largo s'il te plaît… » dit elle alors que ses barrières tombaient les unes après les autres.

Alors Largo l'embrassa passionnément.

L : « Tu disais ? »

J : « Arrête de parler et embrasse moi ! » lui intima la jeune femme en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Le milliardaire s'exécuta immédiatement trop heureux que cette fois ce soit elle qui prenne l'initiative.

Leurs mains commençaient à s'égarer quand on frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Largo. Le couple se réajusta.

L : « Entrez ! »

M : « Bonjour c'est moi ! » dit Marina en entrant. « Je ne dérange pas ? »

J : « Non, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

M : « Rien, si ce n'est que c'est bientôt l'heure de passer à l'action. »

J : « J'arrive. »

L : « Moi aussi. »

M : « On se retrouve au bunker dans trente minutes. » dit elle en partant. « Oh, pendant que j'y pense, si vous ne voulez pas que Simon vous bombarde avec ses questions il faudrait tout d'abord Joy que tu essuie le peu de rouge à lèvre qui a coulé et Largo il faudrait faire en sorte que les marques de rouge à lèvres de ma sœur sur ton visage n'apparaissent plus, sinon on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler. A plus tard les amoureux et ne traîner pas trop. » dit elle en partant.

J : « Non mais j'hallucine là ! »

L : « Joy calme toi ! » dit il avec un sourire.

J : « Non mais attends, elle… »

Largo embrassa sa garde du corps pour la faire taire. »

L : « Tu disais ? »

J : « Moi ? Rien ! » dit elle en lui adressant un sourire enjoué.

Ils se regardèrent encore dans les yeux un petit moment, Joy donna un dernier baiser à Largo et partit se préparer, tout comme Largo. Ce dernier regarda la femme de sa vie partir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était enfin parvenu à lui faire dépasser ses peurs. Il arrêta de fantasmer sur Joy et alla se préparer.

**Bunker **:

Lorsque Largo arriva u bunker, il tomba en pleine dispute en langue russe.

M (en russe) : « Je viens que ça te plaise ou non ! »

K (en russe) : « C'est trop dangereux ! »

M (en russe) : « Oh je t'en prie ! C'est trop dangereux pour moi mais pour toi je suppose ? »

K (en russe) : « Marina ne commence pas ! »

M (en russe) : « Je ne commence pas, je continue ! Je suis une grande fille et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Si nous étions encore mariés je ne dis pas, mais plus maintenant ! C'est ça la magie du divorce ! C'est toi qui l'a voulu, alors maintenant assumes ! » lui dit elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

L (en russe) : « Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard. Elle vient avec nous ! »

S : « Vous nous le dites si on dérange ! »

J : « Oui, il n'y a aucun problème, on peut vous laisser seuls ! »

M : « En route ! » dit elle en lançant un regard noir à Georgi.

Marian sortit la première, suivie rapidement par l'Intel Unit.

Ca faisait une heure qu'ils attendaient Youri. Tout à coup, ils le virent sortir d'un camion. Marina saisit son arme, la peur que cet homme lui inspirait quelques heures plus tôt était remplacée par la haine et la colère. Georgi vit le changement de comportement de la jeune femme, alors il se plaça derrière elle et posa sa main sur la main de Marina où se trouait l'arme.

K : « Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Ce n'est pas le moment ! » lui dit il tout bas pour ne pas alerter les trois autres.

M : « Tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

K : « Explique moi. » dit il en la faisant se tourner vers lui.

M : « Quand tu es parti loin de moi, je venais d'apprendre que… »

K : « Que… »

M : « Que je… je ne peux pas… »

K : « Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu veuilles le tuer de sang froid ? »

M : « Il m'a violé… » avoua t-elle en prenant bien garde de ne pas croiser le regard de Kerenski.

K : « Quand ? » demanda t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

M : « Il y a un an et demi… Il m'a retrouvé là où je me cachais. »

K : « Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, je te le jure. » dit il sérieusement en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Puis tout alla très vite. Ils se lancèrent à l'assaut de Youri et de toute sa clique. De nombreux coups de feu furent tirés ce qui attira l'attention de la police Lorsque la police arriva, elle vit les armes et s'empressa d'arrêter Youri sous le regard de Kerenski, Marina, Largo, Joy et Simon.

L : « Vous êtes débarrassés de ce sale type pour un long moment ! »

K : « En effet. »

M : « Enfin… libre… Est ce que… »

J : « Quoi ? »

M : « Y a moyen que quelqu'un m'emmène à l'hôpital ? »

Tous la regardèrent et virent qu'elle avait été touchée à l'abdomen. Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, elle commençait à vaciller. Georgi la prit alors dans ses bras.

K : « Je vais t'y conduire. »

Ils partirent alors à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital. Georgi et Joy étaient très inquiets pour la jeune femme. Ils faisaient les cent pas… Largo attrapa Joy par la main et la força à s'asseoir auprès de lui pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

L : « Elle va s'en sortir, c'est une battante ! Elle ne s'est pas battue tout ce temps pour y rester aujourd'hui. »

J : « Oui tu as raison. » lui dit elle en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

Simon ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de voir, mais il était néanmoins heureux que ses deux amis se soient enfin retrouvés. Il échangea un sourire avec Kerenski. Lui aussi était heureux pour Largo et Joy, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Marina, qui était à présent depuis plus d'une heure entre les mains des médecins. Ils durent encore attendre deux heures avant de voir quelqu'un.

K & J : « Comment va-t-elle ? » demandèrent ils en même temps.

Med : « Son état est stable à présent. Il y a eut quelques complications, mais elle va s'en sortir. »

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

J : « Quand pouvons nous la voir ? »

Med : « Pas avant demain. Il faut qu'elle se repose. »

Tous acquièçèrent et le médecin s'éloigna vers ses patients.

**Hôpital Général de New York, chambre de Marina Arden, lendemain matin** :

Georgi était arrivé dès la première heure le lendemain matin. Il entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Marina et la vit encore endormie. Toutefois son sommeil semblait loin d'être paisible.

M : « Non… non… arrête… je t'en prie… »

Kerenski se décida à réveiller Marina.

K : « Marina, c'est fini… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! »

Marina ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, scruta la pièce et tout autour d'elle.  
M : « Mon dieu, ça avait l'air si réel. »

K : « Comment te sens tu ? »

M : « Fatiguée, mais je survivrais. »

K : « Bien. Que vas-tu faire à présent ? »

M : « Je ne sais pas encore. Probablement prendre un peu de repos, au calme, histoire d'oublier tout ça. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien pendant trois heures, ce qui les étonna tous les deux. Apparemment la hache de guerre était définitivement enterrée. Puis arriva le reste de l'Intel Unit. Ils passèrent un bon moment tous les cinq. Ils apprirent à Marina que Youri était en prison et allait passer en jugement sous peu. Cette dernière soupira de soulagement.

Une semaine plus tard, elle était enfin prête à sortir de l'hôpital. Joy était venue la chercher.

J : « Bon je vais te ramener chez moi. »

M : « Non. »

J : « Pardon ? »

M : « Tu m'as très bine comprise. »

J : « Et où veux tu aller ? »

M : « A l'aéroport. »

J : « Pourquoi faire ? »

M : « Joy, s'il te plaît, je veux aller à l'aéroport… je dois y aller… je dois rentrer chez moi ! »

Joy céda mais fit promettre à sa petite soeur de lui donner de ses nouvelles assez régulièrement.

Lorsque Joy arriva au bunker après avoir amener sa sœur à l'aéroport, elle vit que ses trois amis étaient là.

S : « Où est ta sœur ? »

J : « Elle est partie. »

K : « Où ? »

J : « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle devait partir. »

K : « Mais à quoi elle joue ? »

J : « Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois qu'elle avait besoins de temps pour faire le point. »

Alors Kerenski reprit son travail, Simon lui partit se présenter à la nouvelle secrétaire de Sullivan, alors que Joy et Largo allaient vers le penthouse pour une sieste crapuleuse.

Les mois passèrent et Marina ne donnait apparemment aucune nouvelle. Kerenski se doutait bien que Joy devait savoir quelque chose, mais cette dernière s'obstinait à ne rien lui dire. Alors, il commença des recherches, mit le téléphone de l'appartement de Joy et le portable de cette dernière sur écoute. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Pourquoi vouloir la retrouver à tout prix ? Pourquoi ce sentiment d'inachevé s'emparait il de lui lorsqu'il passait à elle et à ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Tout à coup, son ordinateur le bipa, et il entendit une conversation entre Joy et Marina.

_J : « Alors tu vas bien ? »_

_M : « Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. »_

_J : « Bien. »_

_M : « Et avec Largo ? »_

_J : « Ca ne va on ne peut mieux. Il est si gentil, si tendre… Une vraie crème. Et il peut être si passionné… Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je l'ai repoussé aussi longtemps ! »_

_M : « Tu n'es pas la seule ! »_

_Elles rirent._

_M : « Alors, quand viens tu me faire un petit coucou ? »_

_J : « Dans deux jours ! Largo doit se rendre en Russie. J'en profiterai pour te voir. »_

_M : « Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'échapper. »_

_J : « Ne t'en fais pas. »_

_M : « Bien, je dois y aller. Tiens moi au courant. »_

_J : « Promis. Je t'embrasse. »_

_M : « Moi aussi, bye ! »_

Puis elles raccrochèrent.

Alors elle était en Russie… Georgi n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait pu aller là bas. Tout à coup, il se leva, partit du bunker en direction de penthouse.

**Penthouse** :

« Toc…toc…toc… »

L : « Entrez. »

K : « Je ne te dérange pas ? »

L : « Non, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

K : « J'aurais besoins de squatter ton jet pour aller en Russie. »

L : « J'y vais dans deux jours, si tu peux attendre, je t'emmène ! »

K : « Oui ne t'en fais pas, je peux attendre deux jours. Merci Largo. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Kerenski se retourna.

K : « Au fait Joy, ton soutien gorge dépasse de dessous le canapé. »

C'est alors que Joy sortit de la chambre de Largo visiblement gênée.

J : « Merci de l'info. » dit elle en récupérant la pièce de lingerie.

Kerenski sourit et sortit, laissant le couple à nouveau seul.

Joy se posait des questions sur la demande de Kerenski. Pourquoi voulait il aller en Russie ? Mais elle n'en parla pas à Largo ; Elle remarqua néanmoins que ce dernier la fixait.

J : « Quoi ? »

L : « Rien, tu es superbe avec seulement ce drap sur toi. »

Joy lui sourit et s'approcha de Largo. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et ainsi ils reprirent leurs activités plus qu'agréables.

Les deux jours filèrent à toue allure et arriva le moment de partir pour la Russie. Toute l'Intel Unit était réunie dans le jet privé e Largo qui ne pouvait plus se séparer de sa garde du corps. Simon, quant à lui, établissait ses plans boite de nuit en Russie pour le temps qu'ils y seraient. Quant à Kerenski, il tentait toujours de localiser son ex femme, mais cette dernière avait extrêmement bien brouillée les pistes. Au bout de quelques heures de vol, ils parvinrent enfin sur le sol russe.

L : « Bon alors, quel est le programme ? »

J : « Simon et toi allez à un rendez vous. »

L : « Et toi tu ne viens pas ? »

J : « Et bien, comme je suis en vacances… car je te rappelle que toi et Simon m'avaient mis en vacances forcées... donc je disais que j'allais me balader et aller voir quelqu'un. »

L & S : « Qui ? »

J : « Secret défense. »

L : « Et toi Georgi ? »

K : « Retour aux sources. Des questions ont encore sans réponse. »

Joy embrassa largo et ce dernier partit avec Simon. Joy quant à elle, sortit tranquillement de l'aéroport, suivie, sans qu'elle le sache par Kerenski, qui avait fait mine de se diriger vers un taxi. Joy scruta la foule des yeux et finit par arrêter son regard.

J : « Marina ! » appela t-elle.

M : « Joy ! »

Kerenski vit alors son ex épouse se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur.

J : « Alors, où va-t-on ? » dit elle alors que sa sœur l'entraînait par le bras.

M : « Suis moi sans discuter, tu vas comprendre bientôt. »

Joy suivit alors sa sœur sans discuter, et Kerenski suivit les deux sœurs, mais à bonne distance pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Kerenski vit Marina s'arrêter devant une école. Il la suivit et la vit entrer dans une classe. Il s'approcha alors prudemment pour entendre ce qu'il se disait.

M (en russe) : « Elle a été sage aujourd'hui ? »

Institutrice (en russe) : « Ca peut aller. »

M (en russe) : « Qu'a t-elle voulu démonter ? »

Institutrice (en russe) : « La télévision. Elle voulait savoir d'où venaient les images. »

Les deux femmes rirent, Joy demanda à sa sœur pourquoi elles étaient là, mais Marina ne lui dit rien et lui sourit. Puis la cadette des sœurs Arden se tourna vers la salle remplie d'enfants.

M : « Sacha ! » appela t-elle.

Une fillette de quatre ans environ se tourna rapidement.

Sa (en russe) : « Maman ! » dit elle en se jetant dans les bras de Marina.

Cette dernière serra très fort sa fille dans ses bras.

M (en russe) : « Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour depuis ce matin ! »

Sa (en russe) : « A moi aussi maman ! »

M : « Sacha, voici ta tante Joy. »

Sa : « Bonjour tante Joy. »

J : « Bonjour Sacha. » dit elle en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras. « Elle parle plusieurs langues ? »

M : « Oui… ma fille est un petit géni ! » dit elle en regardant l'enfant. « Bon, que diriez vous d'aller prendre une glace en ville ? »

Sa : « Ouais ! »

J : « Bon et bien allons y ! »

Toutes trois partirent manger une glace. Kerenski posa un émetteur sur la voiture de Marina pour la suivre à bonne distance et savoir où elle habitait. Le soir venu, Joy embrassa sa sœur et sa nièce, puis elle partit rejoindre Largo qui l'attendait impatiemment à l'hôtel.

Une fois Joy partit, Georgi décida d'aller voir Marina. Il sortit de sa voiture, traversa la rue et alla frapper à la porte. C'est Sacha qui vint lui ouvrir la porte.

K (en russe) : « Bonsoir jeune demoiselle. » lui dit il gentiment. « Ta maman est là ? »

Sa (en russe) : « Bien sûr. » Puis elle se tourna vers la maison. « MAMAN ! » cria t-elle. « Elle ne devrait pas tarder. » dit elle en souriant à Kerenski.

Georgi nota deux choses chez cette petite fille : ses deux magnifiques yeux bleus et son sourire, identique à celui de Marina. C'est à ce moment là de sa réflexion, que Marina apparut.

M (en russe) : « Sacha, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas crier ainsi ! »

Sa (en russe) : « Pardon maman. Mais il y a un monsieur qui veut te parler. »

M (en russe) : « Oui… » dit elle en levant la tête. C'est alors qu'elle vit qui était le monsieur dont parlait sa fille. « Georgi… »

K : « Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux ! »

M : « Bien… Sacha, va jouer dans ta chambre mon cœur. »

Sa : « Bien maman. Au revoir monsieur. » dit elle avant de partir telle une fusée vers sa chambre.

K : « Elle est vraiment magnifique. »

M : « Merci. C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle. Bon… que dirais tu d'entrer et de passer au salon pour discuter… ce sera toujours mieux que le pas de la porte. »

K : « En effet. »

Ils allèrent au salon.

K : « Pourquoi ? » attaqua t-il de but en blanc.

M : « Pourquoi quoi ? »

K : « Pourquoi avoir quitté New York comme ça ? »

M : « Sacha était avec ma mère, il fallait que je la récupère. »

K : « Tiens puisque tu en parles, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que j'avais une fille. »

M : « Pardon ? »

K : « Sacha ! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? »

M : « Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu es son père ? »

K : « Marina, s'il te plaît ! » dit il sur un ton exaspéré.

Marina capitula.

M : « Tu venais de me jeter… Je ne pouvais pas revenir et te dire : au fait, je suis enceinte, alors je signe où pour le divorce ? »

K : « Je vois. »

M : « Et je ne voulais surtout pas que tu te sentes coincé ! Ca n'aurait pas été bon pour Sacha de voir ses parents se déchirer. »

K : « En effet. »

M : « Tu n'as aucune obligation envers elle. »

K : « Bien. Mais je voudrais faire parti de sa vie. »

M : « Tu es sûr de toi ? »

K : « Oui. »

M : « Il faudrait d'abord qu'elle sache que tu es son père. »

K : « Ce serait déjà un bon début. »

Marina tendit l'oreille et sourit. Kerenski la regarda et celle-ci lui sourit.

M : « Sacha, sors de ta cachette ! Tu peux venir. »

L'enfant sortit bien vite de sa cachette.

Sa : « Alors c'est toi mon papa ? » dit elle en sautant sur Kerenski.

K : « A ton avis, d'où tu tiens tes magnifiques yeux bleus ? »

Sa : « Du facteur ! » dit elle tout sourire, puis elle se blottit tout contre son père. « Je t'aime papa. »

K : « Moi aussi ma chérie, je t'aime. »

Marina regardait la scène, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Kerenski finit la soirée chez son ex femme, auprès de sa fille. Cette dernière l'obligea à la border et à lui raconter une histoire. Kerenski, sous ses airs froids, semblait extrêmement à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle de père.

Lorsqu'il revint au salon, Marina était assise sur le canapé et lisait tranquillement un livre. Il resta quelques instants à la regarder. Il la trouvait belle à cet instant. Toutefois, il se posait toujours des questions quant à ses sentiments pour la jeune femme.

M : « Tu comptes rester planter là encore longtemps ? » lui demanda t-elle sans quitter son livre des yeux.

K : « Elle est magnifique et si pleine de vie. » dit il en venant s'asseoir près de Marina.

M : « Oui. Sacha est mon rayon de soleil… Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si je ne l'avais pas eut dans ma vie… C'est pour elle que je vis. »

K : « Marina, maintenant je veux tout savoir ! »

M : « Bien. Après notre divorce, j'ai quitté New York et je suis allée chez ma mère. J'y suis restée pendant toute ma grossesse. J'ai mis notre fille au monde après quarante huit heures de travail. »

K : « Une vraie partie de plaisir ! » ironisa t-il.

M : « Tu n'as pas idée ! Sacha et moi voyagions beaucoup pour ne pas que Youri ne nous mette la main dessus. »

K : « Mais… »

M : « Mais il y a un an et demi, il m'a retrouvée et a enlevé Sacha. Je l'ai cherchée. Quand je l'ai retrouvée, j'ai voulu la chercher seule mais… »

K : « Youri t'attendait. »

M : « En effet. Il m'a attrapé, a bloqué mes bras et mes jambes et… je ne pouvais plus bouger. »

La jeune femme revivait ce moment d'horreur qu'elle avait vécu.

K : « Il t'a violée. »

M : « Oui… quand il a fini, il a fait l'erreur de me détacher. Alors j'ai saisi le premier objet que j'avais sous la main et je l'ai assommé. J'ai repris Sacha et je suis partie pour la Russie. »

K : « Pourquoi la Russie ? »

M : « Pourquoi pas la Russie ? »

K : « Marina ! » dit il faisant bien comprendre par un regard que pour une fois, il voulait une vraie réponse.

M : « Tu m'avais souvent parlé de la Russie. Je voulais que Sacha connaisse ses origines russes et le meilleur moyen c'était de l'élevé en Russie. Et puis… ici j'ai assez de connexions pour assurer sa protection. »

Georgi acquièça, puis la discussion dériva sur Sacha. Kerenski voulait en savoir le plus possible sur sa fille. Marina semblait intarissable sur ce sujet. Ils parlèrent une grande partie de la nuit et finirent par s'endormir sur le canapé du salon.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se fixèrent longuement, laissant leurs yeux exprimés ce qu'ils n'osaient dire avec des mots. Georgi rapprocha la jeune femme de lui pour l'embrasser quand…

« Biiiip… Biiiip… Biiiip… »

M : « Tu devrais répondre. » lui murmura t-elle. « C'est peut être important. »

Kerenski se saisit du téléphone perturbateur et décrocha tout en gardant Marina collée tout contre lui.

K : « Quoi ? »

L : « Georgi c'est Largo. »

K : « Quoi ? » répéta t-il agacé d'avoir été interrompu.

L : « Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas de problèmes comme tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit. »

K : « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, maintenant salut ! »

L : « Tu essaies de te débarrasser de moi ? »

K : « Largo, je suis extrêmement occupé, et là tu me dérange, alors au revoir. » dit il en raccrochant au nez du milliardaire qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Kerenski. « Ces milliardaires capitalistes, je te jure. » dit il sur un ton désespéré mais son sourire démentait ce qu'il disait.

Marina lui sourit de ce sourire qu'elle ne destinait qu'à lui. Kerenski fut heureux de le revoir. Il lui sourit en retour.

K : « Bon, maintenant je vais peut être parvenir au bout de ce que je vais faire. »

M : « C'est-à-dire ? » demanda t-elle.

Les cœurs battaient la chamade.

Georgi s'approcha encore plus de son ex épouse et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Marina. Ce simple contact les fit frissonner tous les deux. Georgi planta son regard à nouveau dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit et prit l'initiative du deuxième baiser au plus grand bonheur du russe.

Sa : « Vous me le dites si je dérange ? » intervint leur fille un sourire aux lèvres.

K : « Tu veux vraiment qu'on te réponde ? » lui demanda t-il.

Sa : « Non ! » dit elle juste avant de sauter sur le couple pour un câlin matinal avec ses parents.

Ils passèrent la journée tous les trois, comme une vraie famille. A la fin de la journée, alors que Sacha était endormie sur le canapé, le couple se trouvait dans la cuisine et discutait de tout et de rien tout en préparant le repas.

K : « Rentre. » dit il tout à coup.

Marina se tourna vers lui.

M : « Quoi ? »

K : « Rentre avec moi à New York… Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi et de Sacha… On a perdu assez de temps tu ne crois pas ? »

M : « Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? »

K : « Oh oui ! Enfin réunis, tous les trois. »

M : « Georgi, tu sais bi… »

Elle ne put terminer ce qu'elle voulait dire, étant arrêter part des lèvres russes, qui par un baiser fougueux lui intimaient de se taire.

K : « Tu disais ? »

M : « A quand le départ ? »

Georgi prit Marina dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le lendemain Georgi dut quitter sa famille. Les au revoirs furent durent pour tous les trois, mais Sacha et sa mère devaient partir pour New York deux semaines plus tard, le temps de mettre toutes leurs affaires en ordre.

Lors du vol de retour, Simon, Largo et Joy se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cette sensation de bien être qui émanait de Kerenski. Largo murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Joy, celle ci acquièça et l'embrassa. Ensuite Largo quitta Joy pour aller s'asseoir près de Kerenski.

L : « Alors Georgi… »

K : « Oui. »

L : « Tu as eut les réponses qui te manquaient en Russie ? »

K : « En effet. »

L : « Quelle genre de question pouvais tu bien te poser pour être obliger d'aller en Russie ? »

K : « Personnelles. »

L : « Ah oui ? »

K : « Largo, tu sauras tout en temps et en heure. Maintenant, va donc rejoindre Joy ! »

Largo n'insista pas et repartit aux côtés de Joy, qui ne se priva pas de l'occasion de se blottir à nouveau tout contre Largo. Personne ne savait, à part Sacha bien sûr, que Georgi et Marina avaient décidé de se redonner une chance.

Pendant les deux semaines où ils furent séparés, Kerenski était tout le temps de mauvaise humeur. Les seuls instants où sa mauvaise humeur disparaissait étaient quand il recevait des e-mails de Marina et de Sacha au bunker, et le soir quand il les appelait.

Joy ne savait rien du retour de sa sœur et de sa nièce à New York.

Arriva le jour J. Marina et Sacha arrivèrent à l'aéroport de New York un dimanche matin. Georgi les attendait. Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres du russe quand il vit les deux femmes de sa vie descendre de l'avion et se diriger vers lui. Ils récupérèrent les valises et partirent vers la maison de Kerenski. Sacha découvrait New York et faisait part avec enthousiasme de ses commentaires sur la ville à ses deux parents. Après trente minutes de voiture, ils arrivèrent enfin à leur domicile. Sacha fut la première à descendre de voiture, suivi de près par ses parents. Georgi ouvrit la porte et Sacha partit faire le tour du propriétaire. Alors que Marina allait entrer dans la maison, Kerenski la retint par le bras.

M : « Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? » lui demanda t-elle en souriant.

K : « Tu vas voir ! » lui dit il en lui offrant un sourire énigmatique.

Kerenski la leva du sol et la prit dans ses bras pour entrer dans la maison.

M : « Georgi ! C'est quelque chose que l'on fait quand on vient de se marier et nous nous sommes divorcés depuis longtemps ! »

K : « Un détail que je compte bien régler assez rapidement. » dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Marina planta son regard dans celui de Georgi.

M : « Ne fais pas de promesse Georgi que tu n'es pas sûr de tenir. » lui dit elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Georgi porta son ex épouse dans la maison, ferma la porte avec son pied, puis la déposa sur ses deux pieds.

K : « Tu m'as déjà entendu dire des paroles en l'air ? »

M : « Non. » avoua t-elle. « Mais tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Reprendre la vie commune c'est une chose, mais de là à se marier ? »

K : « Et alors ? Cette fois, ça va fonctionner, j'en suis sûr ! Tu ne me caches plus rien n'est ce pas ? »

M : « Non, tu sais tout. »

K : « Bien ! » dit il en ouvrant le tiroir d'un meuble qui se trouvait dans le salon.

Il se saisit d'une petite boite… en fait c'était un écrin. Il l'ouvrit et se tourna vers son ex femme.

M : « Oh mon dieu… tu as gardé mon alliance ? »

K : « En fait c'était celle de ma mère. Elle m'a dit de la donner à celle que j'aimerais et qui deviendrait la mère de mes enfants. » dit il tout en sortant la bague de son écrin. « Marina Arden, veux tu m'épouser à nouveau ? »

La réponse de Marina ne se fit pas attendre.

M : « Oui ! » dit elle en se jetant au cou de Kerenski.

Marina et Georgi se décolèrent et ce dernier passa l'alliance à l'annulaire gauche de Marina. C'est à ce moment là que Sacha arriva.

Sa : « J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

Kerenski et Marina sourirent. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux. Toutefois, il leur fallait à présent le dire à leurs proches.

Le lundi matin, les trois membres de la famille Kerenski allèrent au bunker. Ils arrivèrent à 8h00. Marina se proposa de donner un coup de main à son fiancé. Il accepta. Pendant ce temps là, Sacha dessinait tranquillement, bien sagement. Ils n'avaient vu personne avant 11h00 ce matin là.

J : « Tu aurais du frapper ! »

S : « Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

L : « Joy calme toi ! » dit il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Joy. « Et quant à toi Simon… »

L & S : « Apprends à frapper avant d'entrer ! »

S : « C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

J : « Vaut mieux pour toi ! » le menaça t-elle.

L : « Salut Georgi. Salut toi ! » dit il à Sacha en se demandant qui était cette jolie petite fille et ce qu'elle faisait là.

Sa : « Salut ! » dit elle toujours affairée à son dessin.

J : « Sacha ? » appela Joy, ne comprenant pas la présence de sa nièce dans le bunker avec Kerenski.

Sa : « Coucou tante Joy. » dit elle sans lever les yeux.

J : « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et où est ta mère. »

M : « Derrière toi ! » dit elle en entrant dans le bunker. « Messieurs, Joy. » dit elle en passant devant eux. « Tiens, ça te changera de ce jus de chaussette que tu oses appeler du café ! »

K : « Merci. »

M : « Mais de rien ! » dit elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Kerenski.

J : « Excusez nous… »

L : « On ne voudrait pas casser l'ambiance mais… »

S : « Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à nous apprendre ? »

K : « En effet. Je vous présente ma future femme, Marina Arden, et notre fille Sacha. »

Sa : « C'est moi ! »

Tous sourirent à la réplique de Sacha.

J : « Et dire que tu ne m'en as rien dit ! » dit elle en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

M : « Moi aussi je pourrais dire que tu m'as fait des cachotteries ! » dit elle en plantant son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

J : « Comment le sais tu ? Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne ! »

M : « Je te rappelle que je suis passée par là ! »

J : « Oui c'est vrai ! »

L & S & K : « Vous nous le dîtes si on gêne ! »

J & M : « Vous gênez ! »

Sa : « Ouais, chut ! Je ne peux pas dessiner ! »

K : « Je me demande vraiment de qui elle tient sa répartie ? » dit à Marina.

M : « Si tu savais ! » dit elle en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. « Probablement du facteur ! »

K : « Je me disais aussi ! »

M : « Bon allez, tout le monde au travail ! » dit elle en se tournant vers Simon.

S : « Pourquoi tu me regardes ? »

Largo sourit, embrassa Joy et quitta le bunker pour un face à face avec son meilleur « ami » depuis son arrivée au groupe W : Michel Cardignac.

Joy se tourna vers sa sœur qui la fixait.

J : « Quoi ? »

M : « Tu ne bouges pas ! » puis elle se tourna vers Kerenski et lui dit en russe : « Je dois parler à Joy. Tu restes avec Sacha chéri ? »

K (en russe) : « Biens sûr, pourquoi ? »

M (en russe) : « Sacha ne sera bientôt plus la seule enfant d'un membre de l'Intel Unit. »

K (en russe) : « Et bien, c'est plutôt rapide ! »

M (en russe) : « C'est pour ça que je dois lui parler, elle ne doit pas être très rassurée, sinon elle en aurait déjà parlé à Largo ! »

Sa (en russe) : « Tante Joy va avoir un bébé ? »

Marina et Kerenski sourirent à leur fille.

M (en russe) : « Oui mon cœur, mais tu ne dois pas en parler pour le moment ! »

Sa : « Pas de prob Bob… oops ! Je veux dire maman ! »

Marina embrassa sa fille sur le front et partit se poser tout près de Kerenski. Joy les regardait et les enviait de connaître un tel bonheur.

M : « Bon à nous deux Joy ! »

J : « Hein ? »

M : « Je t'invite à boire quelque chose au café qui est à deux pas di groupe W. » dit elle entraînant sa sœur hors du bunker.

Sa : « Pourquoi tu souris papa ? »

K : « Parce qu'avec ta maman, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer ! »

Sa : « Bah c'est normal ça ! »

K : « Ah oui ? »

Sa : « Bah oui, c'est ma maman ! » dit elle comme si c'était une évidence.

K : « Evidemment ! Mais où avais je la tête ? »

Sa : « Sur ton cou qui est sur tes épaules, pourquoi ? »

K : « Pour rien mon age ! Bon, comme l'a dit ta maman, au boulot ! »

Kerenski repartit sur son ordinateur pendant que Sacha reprenait son dessin là où elle l'avait laissé.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux soeurs Arden étaient attablées dans un café et discutaient.

M : « Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? Un bébé c'est quelque chose de merveilleux Joy ! »

J : « J'ai peur Marina. Je suis partagée entre deux sentiments complexes ! »

M : « Comment ça ? »

J : « D'un côté, je suis ravie de porter l'enfant de Largo… »

M : « Mais… »

J : « Mais… si Largo n'en voulait pas lui ? Et puis la commission adriatique pourrait utiliser cet enfant contre Largo ! Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, à l'un comme à l'autre ! » dit Joy en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre.

M : « Je suis sûre qu'il ne leur arrivera rien. »

J : « Je t'en prie ! Bientôt je ne pourrais plus assurer la sécurité de Largo sans mettre la vie de notre enfant en danger. »

M : « C'est pas un problème ça ! Je vais te remplacer le temps nécessaire ! »

J : « Tu crois que Kerenski va être d'accord ? »

M : « Il est plus que probable qu'il ne va pas apprécier cette décision, mais je sais comment le faire changer d'avis. »

J : « Je préfère ne pas savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre avec lui ! »

Puis elles rirent.

Dans le penthouse, pendant ce temps là, Largo avait abrégé sa réunion avec Cardignac et discutait à présent avec Simon.

S : « T'as vraiment besoins de repos mon pauvre Largo ! Comment tu peux croire ça ? »

L : « Alors comment tu l'expliques toi ? Joy me cache quelque chose j'en suis certain ! »

S : « Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment veux tu qu'elle trouve le temps de te tromper ? Depuis que vous en êtes ensemble, vous ne vous êtes presque pas quittés ! »

L : « Alors pourquoi ce secret ? »

S : « Largo, elle t'en parlera quand elle se sentira prête à le faire, ne t'en fais pas ! »

L : « J'espère que tu as raison ! »

S : « Mais oui, j'ai toujours raison ! Mais bon, changeons de sujet ! »

L : « De quoi veux tu parler ? »

S : « De notre petit russe préféré ! » dit il sur un ton joyeux.

L : « Simon ! »

S : « Bah quoi ? Ca c'est drôle ! »

L : « Oui c'est vrai ! » dut il admettre.

S : « Et puis ça explique sa mauvaise humeur ces deux dernières semaines et son air ravi quand on est parti de Russie ! »

L : « Comment ça ? »

S : « Bah, Marina ne devait l'appeler que quand on était pas là, et puis elle devait être en Russie et il est parvenu à la convaincre de revenir à New York auprès de lui. »

L : « Si tu le dis ! »

« toc…toc…toc… »

J : « Je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda t-elle en passant la tête dans l'appartement de Largo.

L : « Non, bien sûr que non ! Simon allait partir justement. »

S : « Ah bon ? » demanda t-il avec étonnement, puis devant le regard de Largo : « Ah oui c'est vrai… je dois… aller… faire des trucs ! » dit il en quittant rapidement l'appartement.

J : « Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il est tout bizarre ! »

L : « Tu sais Joy, c'est Simon ! Moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne me pose plus de question à son sujet et tu devrais en faire autant. »

J : « Oui tu as raison. »

L : « Comme toujours ! »

J : « C'est cela oui. » dit elle en déposant un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Largo. « Dis moi, tu as quelques instants à m'accorder ? » demanda t-elle sérieusement.

L : « Pour toi toujours Joy. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Joy se détacha de Largo et commença à faire les cent pas devant lui. Au bout de deux minutes, Largo força Joy à s'arrêter et planta son regard azur dans celui de la jeune femme.

L : « Parle moi ! »

J : « C'est que ce n'est pas évident à annoncer comme ça ! »

L : « S'il te plaît Joy, parle moi ou fait le moi deviner ! » dit il sur un ton de plaisanterie, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Alors Joy prit la main de Largo dans la sienne et la déposa délicatement sur son ventre en attendant avec appréhension la réaction de son amant.

L : « Un bébé ? » demanda t-il à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière acquièça.

J : « Largo je t'en prie, dis quelque chose ! Je ne supporte plus ce silence ! »

L : « Pour quand ? »

J : « Hein ? »

L : « L'accouchement ! »

J : « Pourquoi cette question ? »

L : « Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Il va falloir faire des travaux au penthouse pour que notre enfant soit bien et puis je vais devoir ajouter une armoire dans ma chambre pour que tu puisses y mettre toutes affaires. Oh mon dieu ! »

Joy l'écoutait parler de très nombreux projets d'avenir pour eux et leur enfant.

J : « Largo ! » le coupa t-elle alors que le milliardaire se lançait dans un nouveau délire.

L : « Oui ? » demanda t-il.

J : « Tu veux vraiment de ce bébé ? »

L : « Oh que oui ! » dit il en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras. « Ca va être merveilleux ! Eh… mais pourquoi pleures tu ? »

J : « Mets ça sur le compte des hormones. » dit elle en souriant.

Largo rit et essuya les larmes de sa dulcinée d'un geste de la main.

L : « Je sens que tu ne vas pas apprécier ce que je vais te dire… mais je crois qu'il va falloir que tu mettes sur pause ton poste de garde du corps. »

J : « Oui je sais. J'y ai déjà réfléchi. »

L : « Et qu'ont donné tes réflexions ? »

J : « Désormais, je ne suis plus ta garde du corps. »

L : « Et qui va te remplacer ? »

J : « Marina ! » dit elle comme si c'était une évidence.

L : « Tu crois qu'elle va accepter ? »

J : « C'est elle qui me l'a proposé. » Largo posa sur Joy un regard empli de questions. « Elle a de suite deviné en me voyant que je portais notre enfant. Quand tu es parti ce matin, nous nous sommes éclipsées pour boire quelque chose hors du groupe et on en a discuté. »

L : « Bien, alors tout est réglé ? »

J : « Pas sûr ! Marina a pris cette décision sans en parler à Kerenski, donc il est possible qu'un de ces jours Kerenski débarque dans ton bureau pour que tu vires ma sœur ! »

L : « Merci de m'avoir prévenu ! »

J : « Mais je t'en prie ! Toutefois, il va falloir être discret à propos de ma grossesse. » dit elle plus sérieuse que jamais.

L : « Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! »

J : « Largo, je ne veux pas que la commission se serve de notre enfant contre toi. »

L : « Oui tu as raison. Tu vas devoir passer beaucoup de temps ici avec moi ! » dit il en collant Joy tout contre lui.

J : « Largo tu es impossible. »

L : « Oui je sais ! » dit il en déposant de nombreux baisers dans le cou de Joy.

Le lendemain matin, après une longue nuit très peu reposante pour nos deux tourtereaux, ils se rendirent au bunker.

L & J : « Bonjour tout le monde. »

Kerenski et Simon étaient déjà là.

J : « Marina n'est pas là ? »

K : « Elle a emmené Sacha à l'école puis elle avait plusieurs courses à faire. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. »

M : « Qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver ? » demanda t-elle en entrant dans le bunker.

K : « Toi amour ! » dit il alors que Marina venait l'embrasser.

L : « Joy et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. » dit Largo tout sourire.

J : « Nous allons avoir un bébé ! »

S : « Mes félicitations ! »

M : « Bravo à tous les deux ! »

K : « Je suis très heureux pour vous. »

L & J : « Merci. »

M : « Alors quand est ce que je commence »

K : « De quoi parles tu ? »

J : « Aujourd'hui ma belle ! » dit Joy sans prêter attention à Kerenski.

M : « Bien. »

K : « Hey ! » cria t-il.

M : « Un problème chéri ? »

K : « Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ça ? »

M : « Je vais remplacer Joy tout le temps de sa grossesse comme garde du corps de Largo. Et ne râle pas, ma décision est prise ! Et ne mêle pas Sacha à tout ça s'il te plaît ! »

K : « Je suppose que je n'ai qu'à m'incliner ? »

M : « Largo, ce que je vais dire est privé donc je te demanderai de ne pas traduire ce que je vais dire. » Largo acquièça. Marina se tourna vers Kerenski à nouveau et dit en russe : « Ce n'est que temporaire et puis nous pourrons passer plus de temps tous les deux ici au bunker… seuls… » dit elle sur un ton coquin. « Alors tu adhère à ma cause ou je dois te convaincre ? » dit elle toujours en russe en plantant son regard dans celui de Georgi.

K (en russe) : « C'est d'accord mais je crois que tu devras quand même me convaincre. »

Marina rit.

M : « Pas de problème mon chéri ! Alors Largo, comme tu l'as compris…. »

L : « Tu es ma nouvelle garde du corps. »

K : « S'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est moi qui te descends ! »

L : « Ok ! » dit il simplement.

Les mois passèrent et le ventre de Joy s'arrondissait à vue d'œil. Marina et Georgi s'étaient mariés et ce dernier avait reconnu officiellement Sacha comme sa fille. Marina et Kerenski étaient partis une semaine en lune de miel en France. A leur retour, la seule chose qui intéressait la petite Sacha était les cadeaux que ses parents lui avaient ramenés. Sacha s'intégrait bien dans son nouvel environnement.

Un jour Joy, qui en était à son sixième mois de grossesse, essayait des robes au penthouse sous l'œil vigilant de sa sœur et se nièce.

J : « Alors ? »

Sa : « Tu es très jolie ! »

J : « Ah bon ? » demanda Joy pas du tout convaincue.

M : « Oh par pitié Joy ! Fais ton choix ! Ca fait deux heures que tu me prends la tête ! On doit partir dans quinze minutes, alors mets le turbo ! »

J : « Mais j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je mets ma fait ressembler à une baleine. »

M : « Chérie, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué… TU ES ENCEINTE DE SIX MOIS ! » dit elle à bout de nerfs. « Donc fatalement tu as pris pas mal d'ampleur ! »

Sa : « Mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! N'est ce pas maman ? »

M : « Absolument ma chérie ! Alors pourrais tu, s'il te plaît, te décider qu'on puisse y aller ! »

L : « Salut ! » dit il en entrant dans le penthouse.

M : « Oui ! Sacha nous sommes sauvées ! »

L : « Hein ? »

M : « Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais tu fais en sorte qu'elle soit prête dans quinze minutes ! » dit il en quittant le penthouse avec Sacha sur un ton autoritaire.

L : « Salut vous deux ! »

J : « Bonjour tout seul ! »

L : « Ah ah ah ! » dit il avant de l'embrasser. « Alors tu n'arrives pas à te décider ? » dit il en montrant les différentes robes qui se trouvaient sur le canapé.

J : « Toutes ces robes me donnent l'impression d'être une grosse vache, une énorme baleine… »

L : « Joy… »

J : « Et puis j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas te garder encore très longtemps. »

L : « Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? »

J : « Franchement, je ne fais pas le poids par rapport à toues ces femmes qui te tournent autour. Je suis énorme et je n'ai plus rien qui puisse te séduire ! »

L : « Ma chérie, » dit il en prenant Joy dans ses bras « ta grossesse te monte au cerveau ! Tu es magnifique, que tu sois enceinte ou pas… Pour moi tu seras toujours la plus belle. » lui dit il doucement.

J : « Ah bon ?

L : « Oh oui ! » dit il en l'embrassant passionnément tout en la serrant précautionneusement pour ne pas « écraser » le joli ventre bien rond de Joy.

J : « Bien, je te crois. »

L : « Magnifique ! Allez, on doit y aller dans cinq minutes, sinon ta sœur va me trucider. »

J : « Oui tu as raison. »

Joy se décida enfin et se rendit au bunker avec Largo.

Quand Joy et Largo arrivèrent au bunker, les époux Kerenski semblaient très occupés, et ce n'était pas la sécurité de Largo ou du groupe W qui les préoccupaient. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

J : « Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… »

K : « Trop tard ! Tu nous déranges ! » dit il en desserrant l'étreinte.

L : « Il faut y aller. »

M : « Oh oui, c'est vrai. A tout à l'heure. » dit elle en embrassant à nouveau son mari. Marina se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna vers Joy et Largo : « Bah alors ? On y va ? Je n'attends que vous ! »

Joy se lança à la suite de sa sœur pour lui monter que même enceinte de six mois, elle pouvait toujours l'envoyer valser dans les aires. Largo les suivit.

Les trois mois suivants se passèrent tranquillement. Largo faisait très attention à Joy, qui étrangement ne se plaignait pas d'être couvé par Largo. Marina assurait toujours la sécurité de Largo et passait ainsi, plus d temps avec son mari. Simon, quant à lui, était égal à lui-même, et continuait sa quête e la femme parfaite.

Lors d'un repas au penthouse…

L : « Joy ! » dit il en voyant la jeune femme se plier en deux. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

J : « Je crois que le bébé arrive. »

Alors la soirée coupa court, et Joy fit un joli petit tour en salle de travail, soutenue par Largo. Simon trouva à s'occuper auprès d'une belle infirmière. Le clan Kerenski était en salle d'attente et les deux adultes essayaient de répondre au mieux aux questions de leur progéniture.

Sa : « Aaahhh ! D'accord j'ai compris ! »

K : « Bien » dit il en embrassant sa fille sur le front. Puis il se tour a vers sa femme qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. « Hey, ça va ? »

M : « Hein ? Oh oui, ça va ne t'en fais ! » dit elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Georgi.

Toutefois ce dernier se doutait quelque chose la tracassait mais elle ne semblait pas décider à lui en parler. Alors qu'il allait poser une autre question à Marina, Largo déboula en salle d'attente tout excité.

L : « C'est une fille ! Elle est aussi belle que sa maman et elle a le même caractère que Joy ! »

M : « Ca veut dire quoi le même caractère que Joy ? »

K : « Bravo Largo ! » coupa Kerenski avant que Largo ne se fasse trucider par Marina.

L : « Merci. »

M : « Comment va Joy ? »

L : « Elle est complètement à plat, mais elle va bien. Elle se refuse à quitter notre fille ! »

Tous sourirent.

L : « Ils vont les mettre dans une chambre particulière dans une minute ou deux. »

Tout à coup quelqu'un arriva.

H : « Monsieur Winch ! »

L : « Que se passe t-il ? »

H : « Un homme armé est entré dans l'hôpital et exige qu'on lui amène votre femme et votre fille. »

Marina fut la première sortie, elle arma son 9mm. Kerenski demanda à une infirmière de faire attention à Sacha, puis Largo et lui rejoignirent la plus jeune des sœurs Arden.

M : « Encore toi ? »

: « Eh oui ! C'est fou ce que l'on peut faire de nos jours avec quelques billets et des amis haut placés ! »

K « Youri ? »

Y : « Georgi ! Au fait, félicitation pour votre remariage ! A quand le divorce ? » demanda t-il un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. « Bon, où est ta sœur Marina ? »

M : « Je n'ai absolument pas l'attention de te le dire ! »

Y : « Ne m'oblige pas à fouiller tout l'étage de cet hôpital ! »

C'est alors que Joy fit son apparition, sa fille dans ses bras.

J : « Je suis là ! »

Y : « Parfait ! » dit il en pointant son arme sur la jeune mère.

M : « Non ! » cria Marina alors que Youri tirait sur Joy.

Marian se mit devant Joy pour la protéger elle et son bébé. Elle parvint à toucher Youri en pleine tête, mais elle s'effondra sur le sol.

K : « MARINA ! » cria t-il affolé de voir son épouse sur le sol.

Un médecin arriva rapidement. Marina avait reçu la balle qui était destinée à Joy.

Commença alors pour tout le monde un long moment d'angoisse. Surtout pour les deux autres membres du clan Kerenski. Georgi faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rassurer Sacha, mais cette dernière avait du mal à croire son père. Largo se tenait à côté de Joy et de leur fille, tout en essayant de se mettre à la place e Kerenski. Mais il se doutait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas, car la femme qu'il aimait était dans ses bras avec leur enfant.

Au bout de plus de cinq heures d'incertitude, un médecin apparut.

Med : « Monsieur Kerenski ? »

K : « C'est moi. »

Med : « Bonjour, je suis le docteur Mackenzy, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre femme. »

K : « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Med : « Nous sommes parvenus à arrêter l'hémorragie, toutefois la balle a frôlé une artère… »

K : « Comment va-t-elle ? » coupa t-il d'un ton sec.

Med : « Elle va bien, toutefois elle est toujours inconsciente, mais je dois vous dire que… »

K : « Quand puis je aller la voire ? » dit il durement.

Med : « Maintenant si vous le souhaitez, elle est chambre quinze, mais je dois… »

Le médecin ne put finir sa phrase car Georgi était déjà parti au chevet de sa femme.

J : « Que vouliez vous dire ? » demanda Joy d'un ton sec.

Med : « Que vu son état, votre sœur a eut beaucoup de chance. Toutefois, il va falloir qu'elle se repose énormément si elle ne veut pas faire une fausse couche. »

J : « Elle est enceinte ? »

Med : « Vous ne le saviez pas ? »

J : « Non, elle ne m'a rien dit ! » dit Joy un peu énervé par cette cachotterie.

L : « Joy calme toi. »

J : « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? »

L : « Parce qu'elle se doutait qu'on aurait fait en sorte qu'elle ne travaille plus en tant que garde du corps. »

J : « Où en est sa grossesse ? »

Med : « Elle est à son troisième mois. J'ai pratiqué des examens et les fœtus vont bien. »

S : « Les fœtus ? »

Med : « Oui, madame Kerenski est enceinte de jumeaux ou de jumelles. »

L : « Merci docteur. »

Une fois le médecin partit, Largo força Joy à aller se reposer dans sa chambre sous l'escorte de Simon ave leur jolie petite fille. Quant a milliardaire, il alla voir Kerenski pour lui annoncer la grossesse de Marina.

L : « Alors, elle est réveillée ? » dit il en entrant.

K : « Non, toujours pas. »

L : « Georgi, j'ai parlé avec le médecin et il te manque un élément sur l'état de santé de Marina. »

K : « Quoi donc ? »

L : « Elle est enceinte. » dit il avec un grand sourire.

K : « Quoi ? »

L : « Elle porte ton enfant… euh pardon, tes deux enfants depuis environ trois mois. »

Kerenski se tourna vers sa femme et posa délicatement une main sur l'abdomen de cette dernière.

L : « Je vais te laisser. J'ai laissé Joy avec Simon. »

K : « Oui, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir si Simon est toujours de ce monde. »

Largo lui sourit et quitta la chambre.

K : « Toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on parle Marina… » commença t-il, croyant qu'il allait faire un long monologue à sa femme inconsciente

M : « Ca peut pas attendre, j'ai la migraine… »

K : « Oh mon dieu, tu es enfin réveillée ! » dit il en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

M : « On dirait. » dit elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Où est Sacha ? » demanda t-elle tout à coup.

K : « Calme toi, elle est avec les infirmières. Mais avant d'aller chercher Sacha, j'aimerais te parler.

M : « De quoi ? »

K : « Tu n'aurais pas omis de me parler de quelque chose par hasard ? »

Marina sourit et déposa une main sur son ventre.

K : « Tu comptais m'en parler un jour ou tu attendais qu'ils aient leurs diplômes ? »

M : « Bien sûr que je comptais t'en parler, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Nous n'avons jamais parlé d'avoir d'autres enfants. »

K : « C'est vrai... Mais bon ces deux là, sont ici, en toi, alors il serait temps d'en parler. »

M : « Oui… Cette grossesse te pose un problème ? »

K : « Mais non ! A u contraire ! C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Notre famille s'agrandit. »

M : « Tu es sûr ? »

K : « Oui ! » dit il en l'embrassant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin fit son apparition avec Sacha et les autres.

Sa : « Maman ! »

M : « Coucou mon cœur ! »

Sa : « Dis c'est vrai ce qu'a dit tonton Largo, »

K : « Et qu'à bine pu dire tonton Largo, »

Sa : « Bah que je vais bientôt avoir deux petits frères ou deux petites sœurs ? »

M : « Oui mon ange c'est vrai ! »

Sa : « Youppi ! »

M : « Je suppose que je ne suis plus ta garde du corps ? » demanda t-elle à Largo.

L : « Comment t'as deviné ? »

M : « Je ne sais pas… l'instinct ? »

Tous sourirent.

Six mois plus tard, Marina mit au monde deux magnifiques petites filles, toutes deux blondes aux yeux marrons, qui répondaient aux doux prénoms de Catarina et Alexandra. Simon ne manqua pas de faire remarquer qu'ils étaient cernés par de nombreuses Arden miniatures mais Kerenski n'y porta pas attention, trop occupé à regarder ses deux filles dormirent paisiblement auprès de leur mère.

Largo, quant à lui, était dans un coin de la chambre de Marina, pour prendre un instant afin de faire le bilan de sa vie. Il était mariée avec Joy, il avait une magnifique petite fille qui répondait au doux prénom de Emma. Il avait des amis : tout d'abord Simon, qui à présent connaissait très bien toutes les infirmières du service obstrétrie-pédiatrie de l'hôpital central de New York. Puis Georgi, qui à présent était son beau frère. Les deux hommes partageaient de nombreux points communs : ils aimaient tous les deux une Arden dont ils avaient de jolies petites filles. Pour Largo ce bilan était très positif, une vraie réussite ! Même si ma commission n »était pas encore dissoute, il allait tout faire pour que sa famille et ses amis soient en sécurité. Un sourire naquit sur son visage en pensant à Emma, Sacha et aux jumelles : si ces demoiselles étaient comme leurs mamans, il n'avait pas fini d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, mais seul l'avenir pouvait répondre à cette question, et il avait hâte d'avoir la réponse.

Fin.


End file.
